Bella and Ginny: Blood Mates
by The Spectacular S-Man
Summary: Ginny and Bella fall in love after a unexpected encounter


Bella looked up in surprise to find Ginny standing in the doorway of her bedroom, studying her closely. She'd expected the girl to be at home, packing. They were catching the train to Cardiff in just a few short hours.

"How long has it been?" Ginny asked.

"What?" Bella was baffled at what Ginny could possibly be referring to.

"How long have you been in love with me? Because Hermione thinks that it's been since that night when you and I first fucked, like the first times, and I just-"

"Longer," Bella admitted, cutting her off.

"What?" Ginny's eyes went wide.

"I mean I don't think I knew that I did, but since before that. Since almost the beginning of the school year," Bella elaborated.

_Three Months Previously…_

She climbed up the stairs, hoping to find another roof to lie on, but a quick examination of the bedrooms led to her being yelled at twice by amorous (or more likely: horny) couples, and an utter lack of any windows with any roof access. She slumped down in the hallway by the third (and only empty) bedroom. She heard a toilet flush just down the hall and she didn't even bother looking up when the door opened and someone began to make their way down the hall.

"What the...Just my fucking luck," a familiar voice muttered.

Bella looked up into Ginny's scowling face and she scrambled to her feet. "Alright?" Bella asked before she could stop herself.

"Fucking peachy, thanks. Like since when do you give a shit? Because I've been trying to figure out why the fuck you suddenly seem like you care," Ginny shot back, and Bella heard some of the old Ginny shining through.

Still, she noticed the way that Ginny's lip trembled slightly and her hands were clenched into tight fists, and she knew that the bravado was something of a show. The scared Ginny that she'd seen at the club a few weeks back was in there too. She wondered which the real Ginny was. Maybe it was a combination of the two.

"Who are you these days, Ginny?" Bella inquired, really wanting to understand, wanting to know.

"I'm Ginny fucking Weasley!" Ginny replied angrily. "Who the fuck are you?"

Bella considered the question for a second. "I don't know," she whispered back, letting her mask slip away, forgotten before pinning Ginny to the wall in a deep kiss.

"What the fuck!" Ginny demanded, shoving Bella harshly away.

Bella looked up into Ginny's eyes earnestly, really searching them, needing to know what she was feeling. She was met with anger.

Ginny glared then turned and started to storm away.

Bella slumped against the wall, wishing that she hadn't left her bottle of vodka at home that night because she really didn't have the energy to put her mask back in place and go off and find some alcohol.

"I mean what the fuck!" Ginny growled, and Bella saw her marching back towards her when she opened her eyes. "What gives you the fucking right to say that, and do that, and then fucking look at me like that? I just...You fucking...Errrgh!" she grunted before pinning Bella against the wall and kissing her fiercely. "You just fucking..." Ginny started when she pulled away, but Bella swallowed the rest of her complaint in another kiss, swiping her tongue into Ginny's partially open mouth. A few seconds later Ginny was kneading harshly at her tits.

Ginny bit down on her lower lip, and Bella could taste the metallic flavour of her own blood as her tongue flicked against Ginny's lips. She wrapped her hands around Ginny's shoulders and dug her fingers in, pulling the girl closer and eliciting a small moan. Bella turned them around and they stumbled into the empty, dark bedroom.

Ginny slammed the door and kissed Bella fiercely once more. Bella wondered briefly what Ginny's trying to escape by doing this. Bella wasn't delusional enough to think that this really had anything to do with her. Still, it felt strangely good, having Ginny's arms wrap tightly around her, feeling needed, wanted, and not by some asshole looking for a good shag, but instead by Ginny.

Bella stepped forward, forcing Ginny against the wall and Ginny retaliated by raking her fingers down Bella's back.

Bella wondered exactly how far she could push this, push Ginny. She knew she probably shouldn't push at all. She knew she was probably causing Ginny more harm in the long run, but she couldn't stop. She wanted this. It almost felt like she needed this, the way that her body was responding to Ginny's harsh touch, almost as if it were longing for it. She wanted to cause Ginny some physical pleasure to make up for the physical pain she'd caused in the past. She grazed her hands down Ginny's sides, down over the bottom of Ginny's short skirt, and she hiked it up.

Ginny dug her fingernails deeper into Bella's back and Bella's sharp intake of breath broke the silence between them. Bella traced her fingers up the inside of Ginny's thigh before brushing them against Ginny's knickers. She let out a small gasp when she realised Ginny was soaked through them.

Bella stared straight into Ginny's eyes and saw numerous accusations staring back at her. Ginny gazed back, unflinching as Bella brushed past her knickers again, pressing a little harder this time. It was a battle of wills, Bella knew, but when Ginny surged forward, mashing their lips together harshly and bit Bella's lower lip again, Bella wasn't sure if she'd won or lost.

She slid Ginny's knickers aside and rubbed her fingers lightly against the slickness that waited for her there. It made her want Ginny even more.

Ginny broke the kiss and glared at her. "I hate you!" she gasped. "You fuck everything up!"

"I know," Bella breathed back into Ginny's ear as she slid a long, slender finger into Ginny's wet folds. Ginny bit down hard on Bella's exposed shoulder, her T-shirt dress having slid off of it as they'd rubbed against each other. Bella whimpered as she felt Ginny's teeth dig in and then felt her start to suck fiercely. She knew that Ginny's teeth would leave a mark and the sucking would mark her, but she didn't care as she added a second finger and thrust it deeply into Ginny.

Ginny let out a muffled moan that vibrated through Bella's shoulder, but she kept her teeth dug in. Bella was starting to wonder if Ginny's teeth were going to break the surface. She thought briefly as Ginny's fingers scraped down her back and cupped her ass harshly that she wouldn't mind if they did.

Ginny brought one hand around to Bella's front and kneaded Bella's tit roughly as she finally let go of Bella's shoulder and tilted her head back hard against the wall so that it made a loud thump, and Bella knew that it probably hurt, but Ginny didn't make a sound. Instead Ginny let out a long ragged breath as Bella added a third finger to the two already thrusting in and out at Ginny at as quick a pace as she could manage. Bella put her thumb to Ginny's clit and started rubbing small circles around it.

"Harder," Ginny gasped and Bella obliged, pushing down harder on Ginny's clit as she thrust still deeper into her with her fingers. She ignored the ache in her wrist as Ginny's fingers pinched harshly at her nipple through her dress.

She let out a small moan before leaning in to Ginny's ear. "For what it's worth, I hate me too," Bella whispered. She nipped at Ginny's earlobe then sucked it into her mouth.

Ginny shoved her back harshly until she could stare her in the eye. Bella didn't slow the pace of her thrusts at all.

Ginny seemed to be studying her face, and Bella stared back, meeting her gaze.

"Fuck you!" Ginny hissed, and leaned forward, closing the small gap between their lips.

Bella could practically taste the need and the anger in the bruising kiss and she felt Ginny's fingers dragging up her ass, hiking up her T-shirt dress as they went.

She gasped as Ginny's hand ran around to the front of her knickers and dipped underneath the waistband. She felt, more than heard, Ginny moan into her mouth when she felt exactly how wet Bella was. Bella canted her hips into Ginny's touch, her body longing for the friction. She was surprised at exactly how much her body seemed to want this, to want Ginny.

Ginny's fingers dipped inside of her, and even that motion was harsh, but she could feel Ginny's body begin to shudder and her breathing becoming more uneven.

"Fuck!" Ginny moaned. "Oh God! Fuck me!" Ginny moaned.

Bella had been expecting another "Fuck you" so much that when Ginny's lips smashed against hers again, it took her a moment to realize that there wasn't a trace of anger anymore. It had all been replaced by pure need.

She felt Ginny's fingers working sloppily in and out of her and she bucked in towards Ginny at the same time as Ginny thrust up towards her. Bella felt her breath hitch as she broke their kiss and simply watched Ginny crash over the edge as she felt Ginny clench around her fingers.

_She's gorgeous,_ was Bella's surprising first thought as she watched Ginny's eyes close firmly and her supple lips part in a silent moan.

Ginny's fingers thrust deeper as she continued to spasm, and when Ginny's eyes finally opened again, Bella could feel her fingers start to move with more purpose. Ginny stared back at her, expression almost defiant.

She was completely shocked. Ginny continued to surprise her. Bella slid her fingers out slowly and leaned heavily against the smaller brunette as Ginny thrust harshly into her.

"Fuck! Ginny," Bella whimpered into Ginny's ear because even though there was no finesse to what Ginny was doing, Bella found herself nearing the edge herself.

The door beside them burst open, letting light from the hallway filter over them, and Ginny froze in place, staring back at Bella with wide, frightened eyes.

Bella knew that the reality of what was happening had just set in with Ginny.

"Shit! Sorry," Hermione mumbled from the doorway as she stared at them in shock, and Bella felt her heart sink for Ginny.

"What?" Bella heard a drunken Ron inquire as Hermione quickly shut the door.

"It's taken," Hermione replied as their footsteps became fainter.

Bella felt Ginny pull out of her harshly then Ginny was shoving her away and she was stumbling back.

"Shit! Fuck!" Ginny cursed. "You! You fucking stay away from me, got it?" She growled, taking a menacing step towards Bella.

Ginny lifted up the fingers that were still glistening wet with Bella's juices and stared at them as if they'd betrayed her, before she wiped them off fiercely on skirt. "Fuck!" Ginny repeated. With a last glare at Bella, she ran from the room.

Bella didn't need to follow her to know that she'd run straight into Harry's arms.

Bella stepped back until she felt the back of her knees hit the bed, and she slid down it to the floor, leaning her head back against it.

She'd fucked up again. Probably her worst fuck up ever, and there seemed to be rather steep competition for that these days, so that was really saying something.

She knew that Ginny wouldn't come near her again, and she knew that she owed Ginny the space that she'd requested. What she didn't know or understand, was why that seemed to hurt so much. Her chest felt like it was splitting open and she realized she was gasping for air. A second later she realised that the stinging feeling in her eyes was due to the tears streaming down her face.


End file.
